


What Once Was...

by MoonGoddessLee92



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonGoddessLee92/pseuds/MoonGoddessLee92
Summary: From afar if someone were to stumble upon him they would think he was an apparition. His skin was a chalky white instead of the glowing alabaster it had been long ago. Though tall he was mostly nothing but skin and bones now, gaunt, and dark black-purple circles under his eyes. The once beautiful lord now almost nothing but bones or maybe not...Forewarning to anyone coming to read this it will be a bit dark. I don't usually write stuff like this so hopefully, I do ok! But if you don't like certain topics or dark themes please know that there are some in this fic.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Sesskag Prompt Raffle





	What Once Was...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
> This fic is for the SessKag Prompt Raffle. 
> 
> My prompt is from StormieLikeWeather. Prompt: "There is a murderer afoot, spoiler it's Kagome, and she has her reasons. What will happen when Sesshomaru discovers that he's been hunting his lover all this time?"
> 
> In the beginning, this might not seem to follow but hopefully, it's clear as I finish the next couple of chapters. It was originally just going to be a one-shot but it went a little out of hand. 
> 
> I hope you forgive that this isn't completely all done Stormie! I had some personal life stuff come up including going to the hospital but I'm ok now! I hope you enjoy this. 
> 
> I apologize for any misspellings or errors I haven't had time to edit this first chapter before posting.

Even with all the noise, light pollution, smog, and everything else the humans had created. He thanked his few lucky stars that there were still places like this around.

He stood in the middle of a beautiful and enchanting valley.

Inhaling he sighs and stares up at the sky in silent contemplation.

Valleys like this were like a balm to his frayed nerves and senses. 

They all seemed to have been frozen in a time long forgotten and he missed it dearly. 

From afar if someone were to stumble upon him they would think he was an apparition. 

His skin was a chalky white instead of the glowing alabaster it had been long ago. 

Though tall he was mostly nothing but skin and bones now, gaunt, and dark black-purple circles under his eyes. 

His once regal and authoritative air gone, his stance nothing more than a slumped body shuffling along. 

He knew he used to be a downright merciless bastard to everyone who ever dared to cross his path. 

He had begun to change slowly when his little Rin had come along. 

Even after Naraku had been defeated and the odd priestess had disappeared, Rin had chosen to come back with him after living for some time in Edo. 

How he wishes she had stayed in the village instead of following him. Closing his eyes he felt the tears starting to run down his cheeks. 

Choking sobs broke through despite his efforts to not and he fell to his knees among the tall grasses and flowers. 

His forever cheerful daughter gone in the blink of an eye, taken away, tortured, and killed by the people who he had thought were his allies. 

She had been so strong, stubborn, kind, gentle, caring, and free-spirited. He had tried to track down and kill every single one of them. 

Though he couldn't seem to find them all. Even after killing only a few he still had hungered for revenge. 

He hung his head as more tears kept tracking down his sharp cheekbones, the bone sticking out just slightly from his sunken face. 

Rin being killed had been the beginning of what he thought of as the start of his horrible existence. He didn't know which god had it out for him but after she had passed everything slowly went to complete hell. 

Opening his eyes as his tears were still falling, traveling down his sharp cheeks to land among the grass and flowers. Closing his eyes again he thought back on his hellish past.   
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

His allies had thought his precious daughter had been brought back to his home to be his bride. What fucking idiots that they had been. He had killed the first five of them that had voiced that opinion without thought. After that, the comments went quiet and he didn't hear anything on the matter again. It however did not mean he was an idiot and anticipated some of his advisors to try something someday.

He had just returned from paying a visit to his half brother's village and had been slightly shocked to see the odd priestess had returned. It had been nearly five years since she had disappeared. 

Rin had been elated to hear of her return and thus started the weekly visits to the odd woman. Over time though he came to see her as a friend as they would talk. After a year had gone by of these visits he had realized that he had fallen in love with the klutzy woman. He kept to himself at first but Kagome eventually caught on and surprised him greatly. 

By "climbing him like a tree" and soundly kissing him on the lips. Things sped up after that and soon after they were lovers in secret. Though he could guess his brother knew otherwise. Seeming since he stayed away from the village when he came to visit.

Eventually, he started to leave Rin with her in the village more and more. It had become too dangerous for her to stay at the Shiro. His advisors and allies had begun to get more and more deceitful. The sickly sweet scent always rolling off of them in waves as they lied to his face. 

Sesshomaru had voiced his concerns with Kagome on the matter and she had agreed to have Rin move in with her. Though he didn't want to have his daughter so far away from him, he knew it was for the best. 

She returned with him to the Shiro one last time to say goodbye to Jaken and his mother. Sesshomaru ordered her things packed and sent them ahead to Edo with Jaken. 

As Sesshomaru made his way to gather Rin up to take her back to Kagome one of his advisors said there was a report of an attack. A village close to the Shiro was being burned to the ground. Demon and human alike being killed mercilessly. 

When he had returned he stood on the hill shocked as he watched his ancestral home burning to the ground. Hearing the screams of agony of his people he snapped out of it. 

Landing amid his broken home he started to search for survivors all while trying to locate Rin. The screams of pain had gone quiet as he looked and he couldn't hear a single heartbeat. 

As the smoke started to affect his sense of smell he finally caught a slight scent of oranges and sunshine on the wind. Immediately he took off running and came to a stop just outside of the once beautiful gardens. There on the ground was a piece of Rin's usual orange checkered kimono. 

Bending down to pick it up more pieces of it caught his attention. Slowly he followed the trail and began to panic as pieces of hair and blood started appearing. As he got closer he started to recognize the scent of his lover, fresh ocean breeze, and calming lavender.

The further he went the more panicked and angry he became as he caught the different scents in the air. He stopped as he came to the end of the scent trail in a field and fell to his knees. 

There among the wildflowers was a body torn into pieces scattered around the area. There were thousands of different scents overlapping but the most prominent was that of his daughters. He could make out strands of black hair amount the chunks of body and blood on the ground. His loving daughter was gone, her body strewn throughout the clearing of wildflowers that she loved so dearly. Sesshomaru couldn't comprehend all that he saw for a few moments. 

Her now cold blood pooling around the chunks of her body, sticking to everything now. He could see an arm thrown off to the side and part of a tow underneath a thick bush. Sesshomaru could still smell Kagome's scent in the area but didn't see or hear anything nearby. His shock set in even more when he began to think that they had killed off his chosen as well.

He just stayed there motionless for hours upon hours never moving. Even as the smoke began to clear and no more agonizing screams could be heard.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kagome had had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach as Sesshomaru had left from this last visit. She knew he had gone back to get Rin and her things before bringing her back to Edo.

She couldn't shake the feeling all morning as she went about her chores. Sighing Kagome had packed a small pack and told Miroku and Sango she was leaving. They had offered to come with her but she politely declined and headed out. 

Along the way she had thought the offer was nice but didn't want to be coddled anymore. In the five years, she had been gone Kagome had enrolled in multiple training classes. Training with multiple different weapons and martial arts just in case she ever did go back. 

As she trained over the years the more she came to control her Miko powers as well. Shaking her head back to the present she made her way along for the better part of the day. Stopping as she needed to rest and eat. 

It was the nearly early morning of the next day when she finally made it to Sesshomaru's ancestral home. Kagome had only been there twice so far and had wanted to come back but Sesshomaru had told her no. It was for her own safety, if it was getting dangerous for Rin then it would be worse for her. 

She was shell-shocked as she looked upon his home and saw it all blazing in a fire. Everything seemed to be just starting to fall apart. Kagome came out of her shock as the screams and cries started to filter through her hearing. 

Taking off at a run Kagome made her way to the Shiro as quickly as she could. Pouring some of her powers into her legs to speed herself up. She came to a stop as she registered the auras of some of Sesshomaru's people. 

Quickly Kagome took off in hopes of being able to help and save anyone that she could. As she got closer to the burning Shiro she could hear the screams from inside getting quieter. A stray tear fell down her cheek as she knew that they could not be saved. 

Shaking herself she moved on and started to help her lovers' subjects and employees as she came across them. Worried about them all she could only spare a few quick moments to check each of them over. Moving on to the next as she circled around the burning building. As she neared back to the front of the once beautiful home she stopped in shock.

Kagome could hear the screams of a child, but she had heard those screams before. Taking off in a panic she raced forward towards the screams. Muttering to herself hoping to be wrong about those screams.

Those said screams were getting quieter as she got closer. It only spurred her on to run faster. Even as her legs protested the extra exertion she carried on. Kagome came across a line of trees and followed the trampled path she could see through it. 

Making her way quietly she couldn't help but gasp and cry as she saw two little girls' bodies lying on the ground surrounded by pools of blood. As she walked forward she swept her powers throughout the area checking for auras. 

Noticing that the retreating ones she could sense still were that of Sesshomaru's advisors and other staff her powers flickered in anger. Going to her knees in front of the bodies tears started to fall from her eyes. There laid Rin and a little girl motionless. Rin's orange checkered kimono was ripped to pieces with scratches all over her body. 

As Kagome looked over to the other little girl she cried even more. The other girl's body was in pieces all over the clearing. Blood and hair splattered over the flowers nearby and pieces of skin hiding among bushes. 

Minutes went by before Kagome shook herself and got up and began to look around the area. Hoping to find at least some way to identify the other little girl besides part her head that was laying on the ground. 

After a few minutes of searching and finding nothing, Kagome knelt down again. She picked the lost child's head up and wrapped it in an extra blanket from her bag. Going over to Rin's motionless body next Kagome began to cry harder as she brought out another blanket. 

Lifting her small body as gently as she could she moved her and wrapped her small body into the blanket. She tied it together with some spare rope the best she could and brought her body to rest against her back and stood up. 

Kagome began to walk out of the area as the sun was starting to set.   
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Someone was slowly coming up from behind him, their footsteps light and unsteady. All of his senses were closed off from the world. Even as the visage of his mother came into view, he couldn't react. 

He just watched as she looked around and saw her gasp softly as she clearly recognized the scents. Sesshomaru watched as she walked over to the pools of blood and fell to her knees. Even his own stoic mother sat there at her knees crying for the loss of her adopted granddaughter.

It seemed like hours before he finally came back to the world of the living enough to stand and walk back to the ashes of his home. Not turning back even as he heard his mother calling his name as she stood back up.

He was on autopilot as he walked among the smoke and ashes searching for something, anything. Some kind of clue to tell him that his daughter and lover were alive and not dead. He never turned back around stuck in his self made prison in his head.

He just walked for weeks stuck in his own limbo until he was confronted by his mother again. Being told that there had been reports coming in about the advisors, generals, and lords that had plotted against him. The ones responsible for the two lights of his life being extinguished. 

They all seemed to slowly be found killed or dying in some manner or another. Curiosity sparked him from his shock and he set off to find these traitors and kill the rest himself. If he so happened to come across the person already doing it he'd thank them personally himself. That is if he could actually find the person responsible.


End file.
